


What Are Friends For

by KingKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Friendship, Helpful Ron, Humor, Teasing, They are friends really, good advice, valentine's day plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Draco needs some advice so naturally he goes to Hermione, however she is unavailable but Ron's here and eager to prove himself a good friend.Or Ron learns the hard way that there are some things he would rather not help with when it comes to his friend, his best friend and Valentine's ideas.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 16
Kudos: 182





	What Are Friends For

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:
> 
> Draco: Pansy, Hermione, come here. I want to show you something in the bathroom.  
Pansy: Oh, Draco, grow up!  
Ron: Hey, what’s behind your back?  
Draco: Nothing. Just something I want to get the girls’ opinion on for Valentine’s Day  
Ron: You don’t want my opinion?  
Draco: Not really  
Ron: Come on, I’m Harry’s best mate, and now I’m your close friend too, ask me!  
Draco: All right, mate *Holds up two pairs of lingerie* which of these do you think would make your now close friend look hotter, so your best mate would want to do him?  
Ron: …  
Ron: … *quietly* The red one.

Ron looks up as Draco’s head appears in the fireplace, his eyes widening as they lock onto Ron’s before he gives a sheepish smile.

“Sorry to bother you but is Hermione here by chance?”

“Afraid not, overtime at the ministry so not sure what time she’ll be home,” Ron answers frowning as Draco curses under his breath.

“I’ll have to ask Pansy then, thanks anyway,” Draco says with a weary sigh.

“Hey, wait. What’s the matter?”

Draco pauses his face turning redder than the flames licking around him for a moment.

“Nothing. I just wanted Hermione's opinion on something but Pansy can help me, though she’ll be a pain about it.”

“Why don’t you just ask me for help? I mean, I’m here, and I’m not completely useless.”

Ron doesn’t want to admit that he’s a little offended that Draco didn’t come to him first even if Hermione is the one that everyone goes to for advice. He can be helpful too and is actually pretty good at fixing things or talking things out. Rising from the sofa he walks closer to the fireplace and drops onto his knees giving Draco his most earnest expression.

“Ah, that’s a very kind offer, but I fear this issue might be a bit out of your comfort zone. It’s about Valentine’s Day and Harry.”

“And you want Hermione’s advice? I mean I love the woman, but her idea of romance is books or a trip to the museum, neither of which Harry would be excited about. I know him better than anyone since he’s my best mate and we’re close friends now, right? So come through, and I’ll help you think up the best way to knock him off his feet.”

Draco purses his lips for a moment before nodding his head, and Ron stands and steps back to give him space to enter. The face disappears, and then the fire crackles and flares before a neatly dressed Draco walks through brushing soot from his shoulders. A paper shopping bag swings from his wrist, black without any name or brand visible making it pique Ron’s curiosity.

“I’ll pop the kettle on, make yourself at home,” Ron says ignoring his temptation to ask about the bag for now as he sorts out coffee. Without needing to ask he makes Draco’s black with one sugar and carries it with his own back into the living room. After placing it on the table to returns to his seat and smiles over at Draco nervously biting on his lip.

“Don’t look so worried, Harry’s mental for you, so he’ll probably love whatever we come up with,” Ron offers reassuringly as he pats Draco’s knee. He takes his own cuppa and takes a sip waiting for Draco to relax and do the same. He’s still sitting stiffly on the sofa with his hands curled into fists on his lap and the bag tucked away between his ankles.

“I actually already have an idea for what to do for Valentine's Day and the gift for Harry,” Draco admits picking up his cup but merely holding it between his hands as he stares into the black liquid.

“So what’s the issue then?”

“Maybe this wasn’t a good idea, I think I’d be better off asking one of the girls,” Draco mutters, his eyes glancing to the fireplace as if contemplating his chances of escape but Ron's not letting it go that easily. It’s taken some time, but Draco has become a good friend, and Ron knows this sort of worry isn’t usual.

For a second his eyes shoot to the bag, and he wonders if it might hold an engagement ring which causes his lips to pull up into a smile at the thought. Harry would be over the moon, but maybe it’s a little soon since they’ve only been dating for less than a year.

“Oh come on, there’s nothing you can ask them that you can’t ask me, Harry’s best mate remember,” Ron says pointing to himself, “I’m here more than willing to help, not just for him, but you too. So spill Malfoy.”

He’s not sure if it’s his teasing tone or the fact he used Draco’s last name but for the first time since arriving Draco looks at ease as he flashes a smirk at Ron.

********************************

Draco can’t stop the curl of his lip upward, Ron looks so hopeful and eager to help that his own embarrassment is slowly sinking away leaving the situation humourous rather than worrisome. He tilts his head and studies the man beside him, Ron has matured over the years, as had he, but there would always be that tiny part of him that likes to get under the other’s skin. He still has that desire with Harry too, though it comes out in a very different way, and usually in the bedroom.

He takes a sip of his coffee before placing it back on the table and glances down at the bag between his feet.

_ Ron really does want to be helpful, and it would be cruel to refuse such a sweet offer from his close friend. _

The thought whispers in his head along with a mental image of Ron's reaction should Draco seek his advice. It’s that picture that causes his sneaky side to rear up desperate to have a bit of fun with Harry’s best mate.

“Very well since you have been so insistent and you are Harry’s best friend. I guess if anyone can answer my question then it would be you,” Draco finally says sounding exasperated while fighting back a smile and praying that Ron can’t see the mischief in his expression.

“That’s what I’ve been saying, so what can I do to help?” Ron asks leaning forward slightly as he puts down his own cup. Draco has his full attention, and the cheerful smile on Ron's face almost makes him reconsider, but Ron has a sense of humour, so it’s unlikely he’ll begrudge Draco a playful prank. Certainly not one he is practically begging for as he shifts impatiently for Draco to begin speaking.

Not wanting to draw things out and risk his own embarrassment returning Draco reaches inside the bag pulling out the two items and showing them to Ron. He has to bite his cheek to stop himself breaking down into a fit of laughter as Ron's face turns red. It starts at his cheeks, spreading out from the two heated points until it covers his whole head and ears so that with his red hair he looks like a tomato.

Draco lets out a small cough, clearing his throat before he starts talking.

“I need to know as Harry’s, self-proclaimed, best friend which of these I, as your close friend, would look better in and will result in a good hard fuck?”

Ron’s mouth moves, opening and shutting, but only a squeak of sound comes out and now enjoying himself Draco continues.

“Now personally I’m partial to the black, the satin fabric feels divine, and I know how well the colour suits my skin tone,” Draco says as he lifts the black panties higher and right into Ron's eye line. The fabric shimmers as Draco twists them to show the bow tied at the back and how the ends trail downwards.

“However, Harry has always favoured the colour red,” he continues lifting the other pair. The lace fabric isn’t at soft as the satin but is semi-transparent showing much more skin, “It’s certainly more daring. I’ve always considered it a colour that encourages recklessness and passion.”

Draco drops his hands to his lap and leans in closer to Ron licking his lips deliberately slowly.

“So friend, which do you think I should wear to surprise your best mate,” Draco whispers his voice raspy and dripping with sin.

Ron swallows, his eyes darting from Draco’s eyes to his lips then lower to the panties before they settle on the table.

Quietly Ron answers, this voice still a little higher than it should be, “The red ones.”

Draco leans back and lets out the laugh he has been holding back, the release of it removing the remaining traces of his nerves over his choice of gift. He can’t even drag up a wisp of embarrassment while Ron's cheeks are still flaming and radiating heat.

“Thank you so much, I’ll be sure to let Harry know the hand you had in my decision.”

“Please for the love of Merlin don’t. In fact, never mention it again, and the next time you have a problem I’m gonna let Hermione deal with it,” Ron blurts out with a shudder while his eyes remain on the table though Draco is sure he sees him peek once back at the panties as he puts them away in his bag.

“Really? That’s a shame I wanted to get your opinion on whether I could talk Harry into wearing the black ones for my birthday,” Draco mentions flippantly with a dirty smirk which earns him a glower and two stuck up fingers from Ron.

“I don’t know, and I don’t want to know,” Ron says with a shake of his head nose crinkling in disgust, “I’m currently trying to repress the memory of this entire conversation.”

Draco chuckles as he picks up his cup once more and drinks the cooled coffee.

“Just remember you asked to be involved and what are friends for if not to help out each other?”

“They are not for discussing knickers with, I know that much,” Ron grumbles, but the irritation is already fading from his tone. Draco watches as Ron sips his own drink and his cheeks return to pink before he then gives Draco a small grin.

“You’re such a prat,” Ron mutters, placing his cup down.

“Sometimes,” Draco teases with a wink.

“At least you admit it,” Ron jokes back, the shock and embarrassment from before forgotten or at least forgiven.

“Fancy a game of wizards chess or do you need to rush off?”

Draco shrugs in reply, “I’ve got a bit of time. Fetch the board, and I’ll make us another cup of coffee. However I’m not going to let you win just because we’re friends,” Draco promises while raising his eyebrow challengingly.

“Yeah right, I’d like to see you try,” Ron scoffs.

Draco’s expression softens as he smiles at Ron before he turns away and carries their cups to the kitchen.

Despite everything, he is honestly grateful to have Ron as a friend even though he will never admit it out loud, but a warm relaxed feeling settles in his chest as the game progresses and they promise each other a swift defeat while wearing matching grins.


End file.
